Unfixable
by SonicH2O
Summary: Jack has a role to play in the upcoming war, but will it be his choice or his destiny? And why do they all remember the last 3 years? Post Season 5 finale. Jate.
1. The Pilot

_Yes, Yes, Truth updates ARE coming (if you haven't checked, it just got updated last weekend I believe) _

_But COME ON! I felt as a Jater I was obligated to start something up after that unbelievable finale. This is going to, like Redemption, follow from the finale until a hypothetical end of LOST. Given how much crap the show has to sort out *sigh* there is some heavy mythology in this, so we shall see how that works out lol._

* * *

Jack gasped, lurching awake, a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead and he swallowed, loosening his tie. He blinked and took in his surroundings, as Rose stared at him in concern from across the aisle. Rose…it all came back to him in a rush…and he swallowed hard, remembering that he wasn't supposed to remember. He licked his lip. And if he remembered…his face paled and he stood quickly.

"Jack?" Rose asked in concern, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Charlie said, brushing past him, the air line attendants hot on his heels. He glanced back over his shoulder in confusion, doing a double take as he saw Jack watching him curiously. He took off again as the attendants neared, shooting Jack a pleading look, and Jack frowned, following the attendants after Charlie, passing Sayid who was running his hands over his chest in shock; looking for a bullet hole. A loud scream of joy stopped them all in their tracks, as a few rows back, Sun and Jin embraced fiercely, as their neighbors stared at them oddly; they had been practically ignoring each other a few seconds ago. His breath caught in his throat as he looked around. Most of the middle section of the plane was visible from his position. He saw Boone and Shannon, both looking curiously at Sun and Jin, but apparently not recognizing Sun or Jin. Sawyer caught his eye silently, his raised eyebrow reflecting the same question that Jack was running through his own head; why did they remember?

He ran a hand over his head, startles as he felt the shorter crop of his hair. He looked up again and froze, staring as Kate's eyes met his from across the rows on the plane. He swallowed, letting out a ragged breath, as even from across the plane he could see her breath catch and tears start to form in her eyes. He felt his heart pound in his ears, and his throat tightened, feeling both a sense of relief that she remembered to, and a great selfish sense of shame that she did. He wanted her to forget him, to forget his massive failures and all he times he had hurt her. She was better off forgetting.

The attendants again called after Charlie, who made his way back towards Jack, calling for him desperately. Jack welcomed the distraction, breaking eye contact with Kate quickly, as Charlie's hands grabbed at his jacket. "Jack! You have to tell them!" Charlie plead, "I'm clean Jack," Charlie insisted. Cindy looked at him expectantly, but without recognition.

Jack offered her an awkward smile as Charlie looked at him hopefully, "Wait a bloody minute," he wondered, suddenly sounding horrified, "You are Jack right?" his eyes popped open, giant weary circles under them, and his voice rose an octave, "I didn't hallucinate about getting clean did I?" he asked looking around frantically, more confused as everywhere he turned were more familiar faces.

Jack laughed, "No Charlie, you're clean. A full three months now," he added looking to Cindy. "It must have been a bad dream," he offered.

She shifted on her feet looking irritated, "He was twitching like a junkie," she said pointedly.

Jack nodded, "He's a nervous flyer."

Charlie nodded vigorously, "Nervous, very nervous flyer," he gave an even more nervous laugh, "You've never seen a worse flyer then me," he said pointing his thumb at his chest with a smile.

Cindy looked unconvinced. "I'll watch him, promise," Jack said quietly as Charlie waited for her response, an edge of panic in his eyes.

Cindy sighed in exasperation and lurched as they hit a pocket of turbulence. The 'fasten your seat belt' sign blinked on and Jack turned back towards his seat, swallowing nervously as additional turbulence started to rock the plane. It wasn't possible was it, had he really only brought them back to start?

The radio clicked on, "Folks, this is your pilot, Frank Lepidus speaking," Jack's eyes widened-that was different. He turned back towards the cock pit and Cindy stopped him.

"Sir, you have to go back to your seat," she admonished as Charlie scrambled back to his, fumbling with the buckle.

"Right," Jack nodded, turning to make his way towards his seat. As he turned Kate again caught his eye, she was stretching her neck to see him, to know if he knew what was happening. He licked his bottom lip and started to shake his head, to tell her he didn't, when the plane lurched violently and he slammed into the ceiling with a thud. Hitting the ground, he was out cold.

The cry of "Jack!" went up across the plane, and Kate lunged, momentarily forgetting her handcuffs as she strained to reach him. She hissed at the feeling of the cuffs digging into her skin and fell back against her chair angrily, as Mars gave her an angry and confused look. "Do you know that guy or something Kate?" he challenged his expression somewhere between amused and confused as he casually pointed over his shoulder back towards Jack. She steeled her face, her old walls mending and rebuilding instantly sitting next to the Marshall. Kate watched helplessly, ignoring Mars confused and crazed glare as Sawyer came to jack's side and surveyed Jacks unconscious form.

His hand came up bloody, "I need a doctor!" he yelled, his brow furrowing in frustration, running his clean hand through his slicked back hair. He didn't look surprised when no one stepped forward.

Kate turned to Mars "Let me help," she said breathlessly, her eyes darting back to Jack. She could just make out his face in between the rows of seats, his hair shorter then she had seen in a long time, and she felt herself shiver as she saw that this Jack didn't look exhausted and haggard, even as sleep. He looked younger then she had ever seen and her throat tightened at the thought, cursing the island for beating him down so much, as yet another wave of turbulence rocked them.

"What?" Mars asked incredulously, breaking her from her thoughts, "Are you insane?" he added with a chuckle.

"You don't know everything I did on the run," she retorted evenly, staring at him, unwilling to back down. "I can help him," she added, swallowing down tears that were threatening to spill despite her best efforts. She bit the inside of her cheek angrily, she could never keep them in when it came to Jack.

Mars nodded and chuckled, reaching into his pocket for the keys, "Fine," he hissed, " Do your last good Samaritan act Kate, 'cause you and I both know," he undid the cuffs and grabbed her wrist as she stood, yanking her back to him, "that you aren't ever getting out," she yanked her wrist away and ran to Jack's side.

Sawyer blinked in surprise as she approached, but moved aside instantly, giving her room as a female flight attendant returned with a first aid kit.

"Where's he hurt?" she asked Sawyer, feeling as though she already knew the answer. Sawyer pointed silently to his side. She swallowed, her hunch still a very real possibility. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled up the layers of his cloths, revealing a familiar long and angry cut along his left side. She let out a breath, and opened the first aid kit, unable to stop the faint smile that tugged at her lips as she pulled out 'standard' black thread and washed her hands with the sanitizer the kit provided.

She thread the string through the needle like she remembered him teaching her so long ago-she swallowed-only, that hadn't happened yet had it? But she remembered it…she shook her head, time travel never made sense, and it didn't matter now anyways; they had saved everyone like Jack wanted, and she hadn't had to sacrifice him or her memories. She felt her throat tighten, remembering his face when he had seen her, he obviously wasn't so happy about the second part. She let out a ragged breath and counted to five before starting.

Her memories of him, both the beautiful and the miserable flashed through her head as she did so, and she felt a sudden flash of resentment towards him for wanting to take them away. All of them, all the memories of them together, the good and the bad made up her some of the best she had. He groaned and stirred on the ground as she neared the end of the cut. She tied the thread together and used scissors to disconnect the needle, standing slowly to her feet, again covered in his blood.

She froze as she surveyed her work. The scar looked exactly the same. Not just similar to the wound she had sewed up before, this was the exact same line. She watched as the line rose and fell with his shallow breathing, remembering all the nights he had rolled over onto his stomach fast asleep, and how she would stay up, watching his back rise and fall peacefully, feeling truly happy. She had always watched the scar carefully, almost fondly. On some nights, more then she had ever admitted to him, she had gone so far as to wonder if she had sewed herself to him that day, every stitch binding them together, and if she had one locking her fate to his. They had been to hell and back together since that day; glancing around, she realized that was now in a completely literal sense.

Mars put his hand roughly on her shoulder, digging his fingers in and half dragging her to her feet, breaking her from her focus on his breathing.

"His boo boo's all better now Kate. Wash up and get back to your seat," he said gruffly, his usual fascinated amusement with her finding its way into his voice despite its rough edge.

She swallowed and nodded, turning towards the bathroom as soon as she saw jack's eyes momentarily flutter open. She let out a small breath of relief, glad for the small confirmation that he was going to be okay, before turning and going into the planes small bathroom.

She felt her hands shake as she tried to scrub the blood off of them. Everything they had been to that had lead them to this moment seemed to crash down on her, the seemingly endless emotional and physical adrenaline rush she felt like she had been in for the past few days ending quickly, stopping her cold. She shivered uncontrollably, barely able to push the soap dispenser as more blood washed off her hands and into the sink.

They had lost Juliet. She shivered again. They had detonated a bomb. She swallowed and a slight tremor went through her. Jack. Jack had detonated a bomb she corrected herself. Or at least he had wanted to; the last thing she remembered was a flash of light. She ran a hand through her hair, surprised momentarily that it was clean and unmated. He had said he had never been more sure of anything; she staggered to her feet shakily. Anything? Her knuckles turned white as she grabbed the edge of the counter to keep her balance. She rested her head against the mirror in exhaustion. Even more sure then about them? She moved her hand to her face to wipe away a stubborn tear that had managed to trickle down her cheek. She stopped her hand, staring at the blood still on it; his blood. She tried to wipe it off on her pant leg, but it wouldn't come off; stained into her skin, into her, deep below the surface.

She shivered again. He'd been willing to forget them. More then that, he'd wanted to. And now they were back at the beginning, yes somehow they remembered everything. And she was sewing up wounds she'd already sewed up all over again. Unlike Jack had been of late, she wasn't sold on his idea of destiny, but even she could tell it meant something that he had been cut there again. She smiled softly; when Jack woke he would tell her it was because he was always destined to be cut there. Perhaps even, she was always destined to sew him up.

Mars banged loudly on the bathroom door, startling her from her thoughts, "Get out Kate," he hollered, sounding irritated. She wiped the stray tears from her eyes quickly and opened the door as Mars pulled his fist back to gang again on the door. His jaw tightened and he watched her closely as they made their way back to their seats. She glanced across the plane towards Jack. The crew was taking care of his still unconscious form, moving him gently into a chair and reclining it so he could rest.

Mars followed her line of sight and shifter uncomfortably, "He'll be fine," he grunted softly. Kate swallowed, a small smile threatening the corners of her lips as she remembered how Jack had been plowing through the jungle less then twenty four hours after the last time she had stitched up his back. "I know," she said quietly.

**Later:**

"Sir. Sir!" voices echoed as if coming through a tunnel and Jack groaned opening his eyes slowly.

"Where am I," he muttered as an EMT checked his pupil reaction with a flashlight.

"No sign of a concussion," he reported to his partner before turning back to Jack. "You're at LAX sir. Flight 815 just landed and we're going to take good care of you," he said calmly.

He groaned in confusion furrowing his eyebrows, "815 crashed," he muttered.

The man laughed, "After the hit you took, I'm sure it felt like that," he said with a kind smile, "You hit some intense turbulence and got knocked around quite a bit," he explained, "You're pretty lucky. A…" he checked his clip board, "Katherine Austen stitched up your back, right there on the plane. Kept you from needing a blood transfusion," the EMT explained calmly, and it all again came flooding back.

"Kate," he whispered lurching uneasily to his feet.

"Sir, we must advise you to sit down," the EMT warned, his voice carrying an edge of authority and concern.

"No," Jack shook his head, "Where is she? Where's Kate?" he demanded.

The EMT pointed towards the door and Jack spun just in time to meet Kate's eyes as Mars pushed her through the doorway and out towards a waiting police car. Fighting the waves of dizziness he felt from the blood loss, he burst into a run after them. After her.

* * *

_I'm a little worried I'll admit, about how mythological based this might get, so if/when you review please let me know how much of that you want mixed in with your Jate :) but other then that, I'm extrodinarily pleased with how I see this playing out in my head. So..._

_8 reviews-update. _

_About my updates and/or lack thereof as of late. I apologize for the inconsistency, end of the year and a few minor surgeries coming up (ugh) hopefully, I will be able to work around those things and update very soon. Assuming the meds don't knock me out lol, I will have very little to do besides update soon, which is great news to me. _

_Enjoy. _


	2. The Marshall

_Wow. I'm glad people are so interested in this._

* * *

Jack's breathing was labored as he ran to the door. He twisted to get through as it closed, hissing in pain as he felt the stitches pull on his back.

"Wait!" he called as the Marshall started to shove Kate into the backseat.

"Ah, Mr. Shephard," the Marshall extended one hand with a smile to shake his, the other keeping a vice grip on Kate's arm. Kate bit her lip and looked down, focusing on her feet, swallowing down the instinctual urge to correct Mars; it was Doctor Shephard.

Jack felt a lump grow in his throat as he watched Kate, who was shifting between her feet awkwardly avoiding looking at him. The Marshall followed his line of sight and smiled before letting out an amused chuckle.

"Bet ya' didn't know the one who sewed you up was in handcuffs huh?" he said cheerfully, giving Kate almost a proud thump on the back.

Kate's eyes met his, surprised by the question. "No…I didn't", he lied quietly, "That's why I came over though," he added suddenly, forming the only plan he could think of quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cocktail napkin he had written his fathers funeral speech on. Writing a phone number on a spare corner, he tore it off. He licked his lips and gave her a weak understanding smile, and what he hoped was a comforting nod as he saw her eyes turn red as she fought to keep from crying; he knew her too well. She was terrified.

Remembering for her, for both of them, was a sick joke. They'd been through all of this before, she'd been free. It had been one thing to just go on about their lives, not even knowing the other existed, but Jack wouldn't-couldn't-leave her there, to the life she would have led if they hadn't met. He swallowed hard as his eyes darted to the handcuffs holding her. He felt a bubbling sense of panic that he was again involving himself in her life. He didn't have what it took to do this, to be what she needed-what she deserved. He would only hurt her again; it was inevitable. Never the less, he nodded his head when her eyes met his, 'We'll get through this, together,' his expression promised, reaffirming what she needed to hear, no matter how hollow it felt.

He stuck the scrap in her hand, tensing as electricity coursed through him at the touch. He swallowed hard and drew his hand back quickly; he had to stop letting himself feel that way around her. He had to stop loving her. Kate frowned at him as she watched him pull back; she knew him to well too. She could tell he was bracing himself for something. She averted her eyes; she knew what it was too.

The Marshall watched in horror as he handed her the slip of paper.

"You saved me," Jack started shakily, grasping for an explanation that would make sense given the circumstances. The Marshall didn't know the years of love and of misery that they had been through; to him they were just two strangers whose lives had briefly crossed paths. A coincidence, nothing more. Jack felt a lump rise in his throat, maybe that's all they'd been meant to be.

"Whatever legal problems you're having…," he shifted uncomfortably as she watched him silently, her eyes cold, her jaw clenched, swallowing down the urge to yell and scream, and convince him that he couldn't just throw them away like this; that it wasn't all misery. She swallowed painfully; she'd already lost that battle she remembered.

"You saved me, and I want to help you," both she and the Marshall stared at him silently, "So when you get to…wherever it is they are taking you, use your phone call on this," he urged her as she looked at him coldly, "I promise, I'll do everything I can to get you out," he added, his voice thick with emotion, "You deserve that much," he added, his voice raw. Kate's eyes grew red again and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You don't even know what she did!" the Marshall interrupted, sounding horrified. His face turned an angry red, and his lips curled back into a sneer. Abruptly, he shoved Kate into the car and marched to the driver's side, slamming the door behind him before speeding off.

Jack swallowed hard as he watched the car leave. It was for the best he reminded himself. The number he'd given her was that of the lawyer who had saved his father from being robbed of every penny he had when he operated drunk on a patient. He and his associates would keep Kate out of jail easily. She would be free and she could go on with her life, do all of the things they had stayed up late talking about, so long ago, get a job, go back to school like she'd always wanted to do once Aaron was older, he smiled, feeling his throat tighten again, she could start a family. A real one that wasn't built on lies. Away from him she could have anything she wanted, he let out a ragged breath, so why was he so happy that in the back of the police car he could have sworn he saw her look back too?

The car turned the corner in the distance and letting out a pained breath, he forced himself to turn away; he still had a funeral to get to. Turning back towards the airport, he saw familiar faces watching him sympathetically.

He felt a smile pull the corners of his lips as he saw Sun and Jin along with Charlie and Claire united. Claire…he ran a hand through his hair, what was he going to do about that one? He let a out a irritated sigh, should he invite her to the funeral? He ran a hand over his head, feeling unable to deal with that.

He frowned and paled as behind the group he saw Artz grab his bags and pass within feet of them without so much as a blink in recognition. Ana and Eko acted like strangers as they robotically collected their luggage and headed towards taxis. Hurley stared sadly as Libby too passed them by without any sign that she remembered them.

"Dude," Hurley said, his voice unusually subdued, "Why do only some of us remember?" he asked Jack as he watched Michael and Walt follow Libby out of the terminal.

"Yeah Doc," Sawyer challenged, his voice thick and raw, "Why do we remember?" he sneered, his gruffness trying unsuccessfully to mask the devastation he felt.

Jack shook his head slowly, "I don't know," he admitted.

"What the blood hell happened?" Charlie piped in." How did we get back here?" he challenged, his grip on Claries hand tightening, "Aren't I dead?" Claire turned to him sharply, her eyes brimming with tears as she glared at him. "Sorry," Charlie muttered, moving to embrace her, running a hand through her hair, "Touchy subject apparently," he muttered.

Jack licked his lips, running a hand over his head in frustration, wracking his mind for any explanation, "I don't know," he finally admitted with a shrug, his eyes brows rising emphatically, "I don't even remember the blast," he turned to Sawyer, "Do you?" he questioned, trying to fit the puzzle together. Sawyer shook his head, no, he didn't.

"Blast? What blast?" Sun asked in alarm. Jack frowned.

"Sun…where were you?" she frowned, confused by his question. He sighed and rephrased, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sun frowned, "I was on Aijira 316 with you, there was a white light…and then I was here," she explained calmly, worried he had hit his head harder then he'd thought during the turbulence.

Jack and Sawyer eyed each other wearily, that was days ago, why didn't she remember?

"Um, excuse me," a tentative voice called out. Sayid paled as Shannon, followed by a confused looking Boone appeared. "Oh…god," she fidgeted, "I'm sorry I abandoned your bag back in the Sydney airport," she blurted suddenly, feeling uncomfortable surrounded by the large group of unfamiliar faces, her cheeks flushing as Sayid stared at her, unable to form words, "I…something came up and I just…" he flush deepened, "I'm sorry," she stood awkwardly for a second before Sayid managed to muster a weak smile.

"It is okay," he said, his accent thick and his voice raw as he restrained emotions that were obviously trying to fight their way to the surface. She smiled again and turned to leave, "Thank you though," he added and she turned back to him, looking confused, "For the apology," he explained. She smiled again before leaving with a confused Boone.

"What was that about?" Boone asked once he thought they were out of ear shot.

"God Boone, I just felt bad about what happened before okay!"

Boone chuckled, "We hit a bad patch of turbulence and all of a sudden you think Santa's watching or something so you better be nice," he teased scathingly with a roll of his eyes.

Shannon gave an angry huff, "I just felt…I felt compelled to," she shrugged as he continued to look at her strangely.

The survivors watched their retreating forms quietly, "I know why some of us remember," a voice finally said, snapping them back to reality. Rose, Bernard , and the others turned their heads to see Locke, sitting regally in his wheelchair.

Jack swallowed hard, wanting to believe in Locke after everything he had just been through, but feeling his knee jerk reaction to be weary of the man kick in full force.

"We remember because the island isn't done with us," Locke declared confidently.

Jack gritted his teeth, "Well, we're done with the island," he said as calmly as he could.

"After everything you still don't believe in me," Locke asked angrily.

Jack laughed bitterly, "I did what you said to John. I went back, we all went back, and now, we've made it so we never went. 815 landed, and we can all go on with our lives, "he explained, his voice rising angrily, even as he grit his teeth.

"Only we still remember having gone," Locke said patiently, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," Jack agreed his fist clenching.

"So obviously, we did still go to the island, only now we've…returned to some sort of…alternate 2004," Locke scratched his chin thoughtfully before returning his attention to Jack, "I'm not well verse on the concept of time travel, but do you have any idea why all this might be happening Jack?"

Jack swallowed, gritting his teeth, "No John, I don't," he admitted.

Locke smiled as the twinkle glowed in his eyes, "Well, if you have no better explanation, then it could definitely be because the island isn't done with us yet," he smirked.

Jack shook his head slowly in disagreement. The island had been a means to an end, the only way to fix what had gone wrong.

"Do you have any idea how to get back?" Bernard asked Locke.

Locke shook his head, "Nothing concrete yet, but I know some people who might be able to help," he finished cryptically.

Bernard looked to Rose, who nodded in affirmation," We're coming with you then," he declared.

Jack frowned, "What? Rose, why would you …" He sighed, it was their choice.

They walked over to stand near Locke, "Bernard," Jack said finally, "Be careful," he warned, "Trying to get back…" he shivered remembering all the damage he had done while on his crusade to get back. He licked his lips, "It can consume you," he finished. Bernard gave him a grateful smile.

"thank you for the warning jack. We really do appreciate what you have done for everyone, giving everyone their lives back, but we want to be on the island. That's where our lives are," he looked at Rose, "We need to be there," he amended, squeezing her hand with a smile.

Sawyer moved to join him. Jack frowned. Sawyer saw and swallowed before speaking, "Not remembering and just…going on with my life, "his eyebrows pulled together tightly, as if in pain, "I would do that for her, but now, remembering…if there is even a chance she remembers Jack," he swallowed, "hell, a chance she's even just…alive," he shook his head, his voice cracking, "I need to know," he finished rawly.

Jack swallowed and nodded in understanding.

Locke looked around at the remaining survivors, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Jin, Charlie, and Claire, "Anyone else?" he asked patiently.

None moved to join him and Locke nodded silently to himself in acceptance." Well, goodbye again Jack," he said with a small knowing smile, "I hope I'm wrong, and you can just go back to living your life," he smiled, his head cocking to one side in a knowing way, "But I think that soon enough, you're going to see that you can't out run destiny."

* * *

_Sorry it wasn't Jate all the way through, but I figured some other characters need a little bit of closure lol. Hope it was still enjoyable._

_8 reviews =update_


	3. The Difference

_I'm sorry again guys. Things have been busy. I am truly hoping to keep up with these, but with school and college apps...it is going to be difficult to find time for these. But I will. I love writing these and I want them done. I loved finsihing a fic. and I do plan on repeating that. Its just...lol, not going to happen as quickly sadly._

* * *

"Why won't you make the call Kate?" Mars asked, both hands planted firmly on the table across from her in the cold, empty interrogation room.

Kate sat calmly, forcing her face to remain blank as Mars stared intently at her. She swallowed hard and blinked back tears. It use to be so easy to turn off her feelings. Now…she stiffened as Mars walked around to stand behind her…

"I don't get what you're playing at Austen," he continued angrily, "You fought me like hell, made me chase you all over the globe," he gave a small huff of laughter, "I expected you to keep fighting me till the day you died. Instead, you just…rolled over," he waved his arm in exasperation before leaning down, putting his arms on either side of her chair. She stiffened as his breath hit her shoulder. "So why are you giving up now? Now, when you miraculously have some Richie-rich doctor eating out the palm of your hand ready to pay for your attorney?"

"Why does it matter to you Edward? You won. You caught me." She said tightly, swallowing down emotion as Jack's face assaulted her vision.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the table, "I believe in our legal system Kate, even if you didn't. You killed your father," he said emphasizing the word father.

"He's not my father," Kate replied icily, refusing to move her head to meet his gaze, instead continuing to stare straight ahead.

He smiled, "Whatever you need to believe Kate, but none of it matters. You're guilty. We both know it. And any jury will see it too," he added, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him, leaving her chained and alone in the cold interrogation room.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

"Goodbye dad," Jack swallowed, the Déjà vu of the moment giving him pause as he looked at his mothers distraught face. For her this had just happened days ago. For him his father's passing was years ago, "I love you. I miss you." He finished, unclenching his fingers from around the podium. They were the only thing holding him up as he tried to navigate through this surreal experience. Kate's face flashed before him as he forced him self robotically back to his seat. It was so much harder to do this without her there, even if it had been years since Christian's death.

His mother sobbed into the arms of a friend. She wasn't speaking to him he had discovered; furious at him for arriving too late to save his father in Australia, and even more furious by what she viewed as a lack of grief on his part. He sighed as she let out an uncharacteristically anguished sob. He probably did look like he was taking it too well, but how was he suppose to explain to her that all of this had already happened? How could he tell her he had already been grieving for three years? As for her anger over his failure to save his father…apparently spending three months stranded on an island had softened her anger before. Now, he just had to wait for her to decide she had punished him enough.

He listened to the speeches he'd already heard delivered emotionally as the procession continued. He felt like he was going through the motions as he thanked everyone for coming as they filed out afterwards. To his relief, Claire's mother was nowhere to be found. His mother sobbed onto the shoulder of a friend from the country club as she left without so much as a glance in his direction. Jack smiled in relief as he was left alone with the coffin. It had been closed, and he ran his hand over the smooth wood. At the very least he'd managed to bring his father home this time. He jumped when he heard the front door to the church close and wheeled around blinking in surprise at the two guilty looking intruders.

"Sorry Doctor," Richard said tentatively, Ethan Rom standing like a flunky two feet behind him.

Jack felt his breath stop as he walked towards them, starring at Richards outstretched hand a moment too long before shaking it, a questioning glint in Richards's eye.

"My name is Richard Alpert. This is my associate Dr. Rom," Richard explained as Ethan gave a mute nod of greeting. "I know this is a terrible time, and we sent our most sincere regrets on your loss, but we represent Mittelos Bioscience, and we have a time sensitive matter to discuss with you," Richard explained apologetically.

He swallowed, "Mittelos Bioscience?" Jack repeated in surprise, trying to gather his thoughts. Juliet had explained to him how Richard had approached her using that company as a front, years ago. It was how she had ended up on the island.

"Yes, we are a scientific community based just outside of Portland," Richard clarified.

Jack nodded mutely and frowned, "What does a fertility group like you want with me?"

Richard frowned, "We do fertility work yes, but that is only a small part of what our community is involved with."

Jack nodded silently again.

Richard cocked his head, "How had you heard of our fertility studies?" he asked, his suspicion would have been perfectly masked by curiosity if Jack wasn't aware of how dangerous the waters he was treading were.

Caught in a blunder and too tired to come up with any more lies, he went with the truth, "I, uh, I know a colleague of yours, Juliet Burke," he admitted.

Richards frown deepened, but he let it go, instead pulling a large manila folder from his jacket. "Dr. Burke is conducting very valuable research for us, but we need you for another matter entirely." He handed the folder to Jack. "A…colleague of ours is very sick. He wants only the best doctors on his case and…we agree that he deserves the best treatment."

Jack clenched his hand to his side as he looked at the X-ray's he had already seen. There was a large tumor growing on the L-4 vertebra, and suddenly it all made sense.

_"Two days after I found out I had a fatal tumor on my spine, a spinal surgeon fell out of the sky."_

Jack let out a large breath as Ben's words echoed in his head. He had been right there for Ben to recruit, but this time around, a spinal surgeon hadn't dropped out of the sky. But Ben still had a tumor. So instead, Ben was going to find one. Jack ran a hand over his face.

"As you can see, our colleague is really in no shape to make the journey himself, your transport would be fully paid for, money is no issue," Richard explained as Jack stared blankly at the prints.

Jack finally glanced back up at Richard, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he gave a small hollow laugh, "with everything going on, I need to be here. There are many equally qualified surgeons who can help B-… your colleague." He said, handing the file back to Richard as he walked past him, running a hand through his cropped hair as he left the church.

* * *

Ethan turned to follow him but Richard stopped him putting a hand on his chest.

Ethan shot him a glare, "Ben wants the best. That's him. That's Shephard." He hissed angrily.

"I know," Richard said slowly, intrigued even more now by the doctor. Shephard hadn't aged a day since the incident. If anything he looked younger… And he knew Juliet. Richard sighed in frustration, even he didn't know what all of that meant, but he did know that it meant that they weren't done with Jack Shephard, "Ben will get the best surgeon available Ethan. Don't worry about that. It might just take a little while."

* * *

**Holding Area:**

"I'm glad you made that call Kate," her lawyer said brightly as the Marshall stared at him loathingly, removing the cuffs from her wrists. "Seems that without your mother to testify there's absolutely no case. DA's had no choice but to drop all charges."

"Yeah," Kate replied numbly. How was it even possible? Her mother had been alive three years in the future before, but now her over priced lawyer was telling her Diane had passed away four months ago. Her throat tightened, she'd gone to the island the first time thinking her mother had already been killed by cancer, only to see her again upon her return, worse for wear but alive none the less. She'd grieved and then met her again, but now…she massaged her wrist as her lawyer led her towards the doors towards freedom.

"Kate," the Marshall hollered as he stared at her retreating form. She froze but didn't look back, "I promise you, this isn't over."

Her lawyer turned and looked at the Marshall, "You've harassed my client more then enough Detective Mars, I suggest you back off," Mars nose flared angrily, but her gave a jerky nod of his head and her lawyer gave her a slight push and they were off again. Once again she had beaten the murder charges.

Kate squinted in the sunlight as they emerged from the building. Her lawyer shifted uncomfortably, "Ah…Jack wasn't able to come meet you in person, but he sends you his thanks and his best wishes."

Kate felt her throat tighten. She nodded and swallowed hard, "Yeah, that's fine. It's not like we really know each other or anything," she said quietly, wincing when she heard her voice crack. Jack had been willing to give up on them before. He'd wanted to forget, she hugged her arms around herself, and even though his plan hadn't worked out as he had expected, he was apparently still determined to cut ties.

Her lawyer frowned at her sudden display of emotion, "Some friends of yours are apparently going to meet you though, and help get you set up somewhere. They should be here shortly to pick you up," Kate blinked in surprise. She didn't know anyone else. Without Jack, her throat tightened, without Aaron…She had nothing in this version of the reality.

A car honked as it approached and she blinked in surprise as Charlie waved to her from the driver's seat. When he parked he hurried to the passenger side and helped a very pregnant Claire out of the car. Claire waved to her as they approached, a hand on her belly, and Kate smiled back, feeling tears form in her eyes. Aaron was finally going to be where he belonged, she swallowed hard, finding the reality of that harder to accept then she thought it would be.

She embraced the Australian woman fiercely as they approached. "Claire, we missed you so much, "she turned to Charlie who embraced her as well. Pulling back she frowned, "How did you know where to find me?"

Charlie glanced around, "Jack called, told us you were being released," he smiled but scratched his head in confusion, "I kinda figured he would be here too though," seeing Kate's face fall at this, Claire elbowed Charlie hard in the side.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his ribs tenderly.

Kate took a moment to take them both in; she had missed both of them during the last three years. More then any of the survivors they had deserved to get off and be happy. She grinned as her eyes wandered down and saw their hands entwined.

She met Claire's eyes, and the woman blushed slightly, nodding at the unasked question. Yes, they were together. Finally.

Charlie grinned, "Come on now, we have to get you to Hurley's. He has a room for you set up at his mansion-turns out he wasn't lying about being bloody rich!" Charlie chuckled and Kate smiled wistfully, it felt so odd, repeating three years she'd already lived, years that were new to both of them. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the car…shouldn't have made you walk all the way over here to begin with Claire," he added, excusing himself.

Claire shifted awkwardly next to Kate, one hand resting over her stomach. Kate frowned, feeling Claire's eyes on her.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked with a frown.

Claire blushed, "Well, its just…Charlie and I are pretty out of the loop on how we got here. I mean, the last thing I remember was being in the woods with Sawyer and that guy Miles from the freighter on the run from those other guys on the freighter…and then I was on 815 again, only we weren't crashing," Claire rambled nervously, "No one really has explained to us yet how any of this happened, but Hurley did let slip that when you got off the island in the future…" she frowned," I'm still really confused by that part…anyway he…he told me you were raising Aaron, and I..I just wanted to know well…when he's older…," she blushed, "What's he like?"

Kate felt her throat tighten and tears threatened to spill. She bit her lip, and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling more alone then ever, "He's the best," she assured her quietly, doing her best to muster a smile as Claire beamed happily.

* * *

_I hope that was a worthy update!_

_Jacks being a jerk :( Hopefully they will get things straightened out in the next chap. as drama ensures at Hurleys house!_

_8 reviews=update, have a nice weekend!_

* * *


End file.
